The Miracle
by RebekahAnneCullen
Summary: Nessie is kidnapped, but what do they want with her and how will she escape!Takes Place after Breaking Dawn. It's my first fanfic so please be nice. Rated K :D
1. Surprises

**As sad as it makes me, i do not own Edward Cullen or any other Character in this story, All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**It's very short but i want to get the intitial reation to the story before i go further.**

**Surprises**

My life is full of surprises. My mother, quite possibly the most amazing human that the Cullens had ever met. She and my father weren't exactly the traditional couple either and then there was Jacob. Who would ever have thought a werewolf and a half vampire? But the biggest surprise of all was me, for it was thought impossible to mix vampire and human. No-one knew what to expect from my rapid development to my impossibility. Six years ago, my family couldn't even contemplate my existence and yet now they say that they couldn't imagine life without me. I was the surprise, the miracle.

I sat in the wind with my eyes closed feeling the cool sensation on my skin. One bronze curl blew across my face, but I didn't move to catch it. Instead a large, warm hand beat me to it.

"You have the most beautiful hair" I instantly recognised the familiar husky voice; it was Jacob, _my_ Jacob. I smiled and opened my eyes to see him still examining my hair.

"You have the most beautiful eyes" I replied, beating him at his own game.

"Well, that's debatable" He stroked the skin on the side of my face "I'm pretty certain that you beat me there too" I snuggled into his warm side and was instantly enveloped in one of his bear hugs. I felt his lips brush the top of my head and then he got to his feet pulling me with him. "You're hunting with the girls this weekend, and you're going to have to hurry if you want to make it on time" I sighed and turned towards the house, then spun my head and gave him a cheeky grin.

"I'll race you" I said as I ran ahead. I heard him catching up seconds later and then I felt his hands on my waist.

"Now that is cheating, my love" and he chuckled and pushed me faster.

We reached the house together but by that time the competition was over and I gave him a swift kiss before going into my home with my love by my side.


	2. Hunting

**Hunting**

Hunting with the girls always made me feel so clumsy, even though I wasn't, because compared to them I was like an elephant in a tutu. They all made their feed with such elegant precision and then I always seemed to tear something or stain something. I don't have a clue why I keep going but it's something about the company that I just love, _MY_ girls, _MY_ family. Alice always brought something extra along for me to wear anyway so once I was changed I felt better.

As I sat on the grass by the river in my third outfit of the trip, which was a white dress and grey cardigan combo, with the sun shining, I couldn't help but admire the sparkles, of my family's skin, I had seen a million times and would never got tired of. I would feel jealous if it weren't _MY_ sparkling family, which I loved.

"Ness" I heard the tinkling voice come from behind me. I turned and smiled, I don't think there would ever be a day that I wouldn't be happy to see Alice, my little pixie of an aunt. The sun shattered off of her skin into a million different little rainbows, her hair spiked out in every direction, and her smile lit up her entire face, she was so beautiful, and so lovely.

"Alice" I smiled in greeting and she took a seat on the grass next to me. For a moment we sat in silence just watching the others.

"Are you alright Ness?" I looked up to see Alice watching me curiously, her eye brows furrowed in the middle and her eyes were questioning.

"Yeah" I smiled reassuringly "I'm fine" She wrapped her little arm around me and despite her size, I felt comforted and safe.

We sat on the grass for hours and when the sun went in I climbed in the tent which was set up specifically for me, because I was the only one who slept, and curled up in my sleeping bag.

I woke up early with the sun and just lay still taking all the sounds of my surrounding, the birds singing a morning song, the leaves rustling in the light breeze and my family sat talking quietly.

"Please Bella" Alice pleaded; I could imagine her using her puppy dog face to get whatever she wanted. My mum was a sucker for that face.

"Alice, you've already taken me shopping once this month! That was our deal, once a month" It figured it would be about clothes, it always was.

"But Bella, this is a special occasion! Rose and Esme have agreed" she hadn't asked me to go, but that could be because I was always busy and when I did rarely go, I moaned the whole time. I wasn't complaining.

"I have plenty to wear from the last trip that I haven't worn yet" She moaned as if it would make a difference, Alice always knew which strings to pull for my mum, she always gave in.

I tuned out of their conversation and drifted in and out of consciousness for about an hour before finally rising to joining the others for the last day of our trip.


	3. Left Behind

**I don't own the characters. Sorry there isn't much Edward but there will be soon.**

**I know it's still quite short but i'm building up gradually. :)**

**Left Behind**

It wasn't until a week after the hunting trip that Alice finally got my mum to agree to the shopping, but she still hadn't asked me, I mean I know I moaned a lot but I was no worse than my mum and she was forced into it. My eyes began to water as I thought more and more about not being invited, even though I hated shopping (I got that from my mother) it was still nice to be asked. Why didn't she want me there? Had I upset her last time? I was still sat in the empty house silently arguing with myself when Jacob came round.

"Ness" His husky voice echoed through the hall "Hello?" I couldn't answer him like this, my voice would break and he would know something was wrong. Instead I sat silently hoping he would leave again, thinking I was out, I couldn't have him seeing me like this.

"Ness! I know you're home." He was getting closer to the door; I wiped away the tears as quietly as I could but made a noise as my arm brushed against the chair.

The door hinge squeaked as it was opened and I felt a pair of warm arms holding me to an equally warm body. "What's happened Ness?"

"She...do...esn't wa....nt me...the....re" I cried in-between sobs.

"Who?" Jacob sounded confused, but held me tighter anyway.

"Alice...she doesn't want me shopping with her" I explained, considerably more in control of my voice and emotions. I looked round to see Jacob suddenly start trying to fight a smile from emerging on his face.

"I'm sure that's not the case my darling, I wouldn't worry about it" he kissed the top of my head softly and then stood up from the armchair pulling me with him. "You and me are going for a nice long walk" he said with a huge smile that tugged on the corners of my own mouth. He pulled me from the room by my fingers and once we hit the fresh air I felt much better. We spent the rest of the afternoon running around the woods playing catch or hide and seek, just as we had when I was younger, and it was nice.

When we got home that evening I was so tired that I excused myself from the usual evening conversations in the living room, and went straight to bed. Jacob followed shortly after and I curled up into his chest and drifted off into unconsciousness.

I woke the next morning to another sunny morning, we had had to take all of last week off from school, and if this kept up much longer we would need a cover story. A rare and contagious disease. A holiday. Esme was usually good at sweet talking her way around these situations, a flutter of those eyelids and she could get whatever she wanted, not that she ever used that talent other than to get us excused from school, she called it cheating, I called it being resourceful. I sat up quietly so to not wake Jake, he needed his sleep, and as silently as I could I crept down the hall to the shower. The hot water woke me up, not that I would be doing anything today, the sun often limited our day-to-day routines because although I didn't sparkle like my family I did emit a faint glow that is noticeable, so I also was trapped by the sunlight. I spent another day running around the mountains with Jake and I also did a bit of hunting while I was out. As it started getting dark, Jacob looked at his watch.

"We should probably head back now" and he pulled me by the hand.

"Why do we have to leave?" I moaned, I liked it out here, just the two of us.

"You'll see" he flashed my favourite cheeky grin and then winked before running ahead of me "I'll race you" he said and ran off. I followed lazily and waited until he stopped.

"What's up love?" he asked confused

"I don't like not being in on the secret, please just tell me"

"I can't, but trust me you'll love it" and he pulled me ahead again and this time I followed because I trusted and loved him completely.

**Read/Review x**


	4. Parties

**I know it's been ages but I've had so many exams on, but now I've finished I can upload a lot more chapters and really get into the story a lot more! enjoy x **

**The Party**

Jake pulled me through the door; I say pulled because I was attempting to put up a fight, but a lot of good that was doing me. Right now I just wanted to feel comforted, feel wanted even and I doubted I would feel that inside considering Alice didn't want me shopping, and trust me Alice wanted everyone shopping! So I don't think I can be blamed for wanting to be outside. But because I was weaker than Jake, being outside really wasn't an option for me, so grudgingly I relaxed my body and let him lead me where he may. That just happened to be the empty living room...hold on, Empty?! My house is _never_ empty, I live with a house full of freaking vampires for goodness sakes, how could the house be empty?

That's when everyone ran into the room, shouting a chorus of Happy Birthday's and we love you's. That's when it all fell together, they hadn't forgotten me, they were surprising me. 'A SURPRISE PARTY FOR THE SURPRISE' read the banner hanging from the walls. Fairy lights were hung across the ceiling and flowers covered every surface except a large table that held a mountain of presents and a large cake, probably large for Jake's benefit. Pink and gold streamers hung from every side of the walls and pictures of my accelerated child hood hug around the room. Alice!

I've heard stories about the Cullen's parties, usually things work out well but birthday parties, for those of us who actually age, don't tend to go too good. For example, my mum's eighteenth, I've heard that story many times but people don't tell me the ending, just that things worked out eventually. Everything was silent as I took in my surroundings. Now I felt silly for feeling unwanted. Emmett was the first to speak.

"So, do you like the banner? I thought of it." And he grinned proudly and looked at his work.

"It took him weeks to think of it mind" chided Rose who gazed up at him lovingly and snuggled closer into his side. We all knew she was joking because in a house full of vampires with immensely quick minds that could have been thought up in an instance.

"Happy Birthday Darling" spoke my mother as she embraced me in a tight hug and then turned to face my father.

"We all love you so much" he said as he too approached and embraced me.

"Can we just open the presents already?" Alice cried out impatiently before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the only flower free surface in the room. "Open mine first!" and with that she shoved a pink parcel towards me.

Purposefully I took my time removing each bit of decoration individually until all I could do was open the box. Inside was a beautiful leather black jacket. The buttons were a dull silver and on them said 'Gucci' A slow beam spread across Alice's face as she saw my eyes widen.

"Alice, it's beautiful, I love it!" It was just so me, and she knew it.

"I am pretty good aren't I?" she joked. Just as I reached for the second parcel that was thrust at me everyone in the room turned to face the back wall that looked out upon the river. I turned to Jake, confused, but a second later I heard it too.

The voice we all knew only too well.

Aro.

**Read/Review x**


	5. visitors

**I want to thank 'AimieRosser' because of her amazing thesaurus abilities and her incredible patience. So I want to say thankyou:)**

**Enjoy.**

**Visitors**

RPOV

Everybody just stood silent, hoping the voice would leave, but it was getting louder, clearer, closer. Aro never visited, this was the main reason that everyone was scared. What did he want? Or more accurately, who did he want?

Everyone's eyes fell nervously on me and my breathing accelerated, my parents were always saying I acted too human, but I think secretly they loved that, it made my life more normal. But right now all I could think about was the fact that the most probable reason that Aro was coming was for me. He wanted me. I was different and he wanted to add me to his collection, his collection of miracles.

My dad approached Jake and whispered something that I couldn't hear into his ear. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door. We were going to make a run for it. We were going to hide, and this just confirmed my suspicions that Aro wanted me.

"Why, hello, leaving so soon?" The sickly smooth voice, that sounded slightly menacing, came terrifyingly close and I turned on the spot. Jake placed himself in front of me, between myself and the oncoming danger, whether this was done purposely or subconsciously I didn't know, but what I did know however was that it made me feel safer and comforted.

"Please leave my family alone" My mother's voice was strong but I could hear her pain in it, and it made me want to cry. There's something about hearing a mothers pain that just makes any situation feel hopeless, and that was something I couldn't bear to feel now, I needed to be strong.

"I only wish to speak with the young one for a few minutes then I will impose upon your hospitality no longer."

"You little..." but Alice trailed off as Aro looked pointedly at her, she hugged Jasper tighter and snarled. Jasper assumed a protective stance before Alice's slight frame.

"Come, Renesmee, one moment is all I wish for; you can spare that can't you?" And he waved two fingers, gesturing for me to follow, as he left the room. "Come now and I can leave in peace" The voice called from outside now. I decided I would talk to him, if it ensured the safety of my family, it was the least I could do after what they went through to protect me. I made a start to leave and Edward looked as if he was about to protest but I raised my hand to interrupt him.

"I'm a big girl, I can look after myself Dad." And I left the room before anyone else could try to stop me, this was something that I needed to do, and I needed to do it alone.

As I stepped out of the house I walked to the spot where Aro now stood, which was a long way from the house. I could feel the presence of others around me but I tried to ignore them. The only reason that I kept putting one foot in front of the other was for my family, my loving caring family, and the importance of their safety.

"Well this was quite easy; being your mother's daughter I expected much more of a fight."

I felt a cold hand clasp over my mouth and my body went rigid as it was lifted into the air, I tried to struggle free and scream but we had been running so fast that we were too far away now. God knows what they would do to me. My family would come though, I knew that much. Edward would have read my thoughts; Alice would have seen this in her mind. They would rescue me.

EPOV 

"What's happening? What's he saying?" Bella's tone was very anxious and that worried me, I hated seeing her like this, I wanted to hold her, to stroke through her hair and tell her it was alright, but right now I was just too tense. They had been gone far too long and I had suspected that Aro would take her out of my hearing range so I was currently unable to read her mind. Alice let out a gasp and I ran, I ran with everything I had in me, because that gasp had just confirmed to me that my baby was in trouble and she needed my help, so I ran. Alice was hot on my heels and Bella pushed herself to the max to keep up, obviously guessing what had happened, but all I could think was, my baby, my little baby girl.

I can't believe I didn't see this coming, he must have planned it so careful, not deciding to take her until the last minute, knowing that Alice would see it and not thinking about it at all, knowing that I would hear. I stopped running. They wouldn't take her to the castle in Italy that would be too simple, they would hide her, convince her, possibly, to join the volturi. I had faith that my baby would stay strong. Until I could find her, she would remain strong.

"The trail stops here. They wouldn't take her to Volterra; they would have taken her somewhere we wouldn't find." Bella released a silent sob and I pulled her under my arm. "We'll find her, love, I promise."

**Read/Review x**


	6. Help

**A/N- Omg guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I really didn't have a clue where I was going to go with this story. Since this was my first attempt at a fanfiction I didn't have a definate story line in mind, now that I have more of a direction for this story I can upload much quicker. And maybe as the story progresses then I might be able to extend the chapters, but there wasn't really alot I could add to this one. please forgive me x**

**Enjoy.**

**HELP!**

RPOV

They kept running for what seemed like hours and hours, the air whipping against my cheeks, making them hot and sore.

I didn't know where we were going but it was far away. That's when we hit the water, we were still speeding along and I felt like I might be dragged under at any point. Up until now they had left my eyes uncovered, and I could see that Aro wasn't the one carrying me, probably didn't want to get his hands dirty.

Then, the second we stepped back on to dry land, a chillingly cold hand clasped over my eyes just like the other had covered my mouth. It didn't take a genius to figure out why they had done this, so in the case that my Dad did come close enough to read my mind, he wouldn't know how to get to me, because I wouldn't know.

But they would find me. They would find some way to find me.

Finally, I was placed on a cold hard ground, rocks making the position uncomfortable, but being unable to move because I was still being held still, blind and mute. When Aro gave the order, I was given back my senses, but not my freedom, I was still being held by a tall blonde male vampire, who was very muscular, one of Aro's new recruits no doubt.

Everyone knew that the Volturi had been acquiring new members heavily, but no-body knew why, I guess we do now, to take on my family, to take me. They knew my family had many friends, that when called upon were loyal and willing to fight, so they wanted to be a step ahead of the game once they decided to put their plan into action.

"Now, little one, if Laurence over here releases you, will try to run?" Aro's tone was condescending and I didn't like that but in my current position there wasn't much I could do about that so I lied.

"What would be the point" I muttered sounding exasperated.

"Perfect" said Aro with a sly grin. "Release her, Laurence" and as soon as Laurence's cold hands released my arms I wasted no time in lunging at Aro, who was incidentally blocking the exit. I felt Cold arms Wind around my waist almost immediately, and I was pulled back against Laurence's cold body in a grip which was unnecessarily tight.

"Now, now, behave" Laurence whispered seductively and his cold breath in my ear sent a shiver down my spine. Why was my body betraying me like this? I loved Jake. Didn't I?!

BPOV

Sitting in the arms of the one you love should be comforting, but Edward's hold on me just made me more anxious. Edward was always so calm in difficult situations, which helped me stay calm, but his posture was tense and his grip was overbearingly protective.

"We have to _do _something" I stood up and looked around at my family, only meeting blank faces. "I mean, we can't just sit here." Edward was the one to reply.

"We need to think about what we're going to do, we don't want to rush into anything and lose her" his face was solemn and I could tell that he hated waiting and thinking, but it was the right thing. Suddenly I just lost my control and I sank down into Edward's arms sobbing tearlessly. My baby was gone, taken. I needed her back, my baby.

"We need to find her Edward" I whispered into his chest, it would have been inaudible to human ears but I knew he could hear me.

"And we will, love, I promise." He held me tighter and we fell back into the same painful silence.

"Someone should call the Denali's" Whispered Alice "they'd want to know" and we all looked around at one another.

"I'll do it" replied Rosalie quietly. We could all see that it had hit her hard. Ness was like a daughter to her as well, because for obvious reasons, she couldn't conceive and carry a child of her own, we brought up Ness together, with the help of the whole family. When she returned she muttered the words, "They'll be here in the morning" and then we all sat completely silent and still, contemplating what had happened.

I felt like I needed to be doing something, to save my baby, but there was nothing I could do. Not yet.

And so it continued, into the night.

RPOV

"Human blood" Started Aro for what seemed like the fiftieth time "is our natural diet; it isn't healthy to deny that. Young one, join us, and your thirst will be satisfied."

"I DON'T WANT HUMAN BLOOD!" I screamed, I'd said this so many times that I now thought I was just trying to convince myself.

When I was younger, I wanted to defy the Cullen's way of life, but I'm talking like, in the first few months of my life, but then I realised that I didn't want to be a murderer either, so I went along with it, but I do get thoughts in my head every now and then, what if I just slipped up this once?

One human feed couldn't hurt. What they don't know won't hurt them. Of course I've never acted on it, but I still think it.

"Come on now, I'll hold your hand" The seductive voice affected my body the same as it has done every time he speaks, and he let out a low chuckle.

"Oh, just get lost" I sighed, struggling against his solid grip, knowing there was no point.

"But it's so much fun" And with that I shoved my elbow into his crotch. He let out a short moan and my body recoiled closer to him. What was happening to me? I didn't want a cocky blonde vampire. I wanted my warm loving Jake. "You know you love it", and he pulled my body against his cold stone like chest.

"I'd rather die" I spat back; I wasn't willing to let myself be seduced by this inhumanly beautiful man.

**I hope you liked! Please stick with me! and the more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to write quicker. 10 reviews and you can have a chapter by the end of the week. 20 and you can have one by tomorrow evening. 30 and you can have one tonight! xx**


End file.
